


Три минуты до конца света

by Aya_Koshkina



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Mini, Out of Character, Post-Canon, Pre-Slash, Rating: PG13, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 01:54:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7201376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aya_Koshkina/pseuds/Aya_Koshkina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>К чему только не приводит внезапный конец света...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Три минуты до конца света

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для команды Lev x Kenma mini OTPWars'16

Лев привыкает быть тихим. Удивленные возгласы уступают место тихому шипению сквозь сжатые зубы, а крики недовольства — тяжелому прищуру, от которого взгляд кажется темнее. По совету Кенмы он сбривает волосы почти под ноль, и теперь глаза его остаются единственным ярким пятном. Глаза и искусанные в кровь губы.  
Кенма зажимает ему рот ладонью, прижимается всем телом и сам задерживает дыхание — их здесь нет, никого нет, только невкусные от страха грызуны и хромая псина с обглоданной костью в пасти. Темнота вокруг них вскипает мертвецами, их слишком много, они обтекают старенькую тойоту зловонной волной, и кажется, что хрипы их повторяются в унисон с ударами сердца. Лев начинает дрожать и выдираться, у него темные от расплывшейся радужки глаза и выступившая на висках испарина. Лев пытается сбежать — он пахнет страхом человека мыслящего и напуганного. Один из мертвецов замирает, поворачивается к ржавой машине, в которой они прячутся — Кенма видит это сквозь узкую щелку приоткрытой двери. Их здесь нет. Нет, нет, нет.   
Лев выдирается сильнее, в глазах у него плещется паника, а пульс такой, что в теле Кенмы отдаются дробные удары сердца. Он прижимается ко Льву — целиком, от макушки до самых ступней, насколько хватает его роста. Лев сжимает на его запястье пальцы с такой силой, что у Кенмы в глазах темнеет от боли. Он выдыхает медленно, гладит свободной рукой сжавшиеся в судорожной хватке пальцы — трогает выступающие костяшки, ногтем задевает свежую ссадину и обводит ее по контуру. Лев дышит загнанным зверем ему в ладонь, кожа на ней влажная и чувствительная — случайное движение языком прошибает Кенму током. Он ведет пальцами выше по руке, считывает пульс подушечками пальцев и прижимает большой к венке у локтя. Лев следит за ним огромными глазами, но больше не выдирается. Его сердце успокаивается, не отдается больше в теле Кенмы резонансом. Их здесь нет, машина пуста, и тот всплеск страха был где-то далеко позади. Мертвец теряет к ним интерес, отворачивается от машины и вливается в шатающуюся толпу, уходит в ночь. Кенма переводит дыхание и немного отодвигается ото Льва. Ему становится холодно почти сразу, и Лев притягивает его к себе обратно, ведет широкой ладонью от бритого затылка до копчика, зарывается носом в ямку между плечом и шеей. Кенма ворочается, устраиваясь поудобнее — Лев горячий как печка, и от этого тянет в сон.   
Кенма прикрывает глаза, перестает сопротивляться сонливости и делает вид, что не слышит, как Лев бормочет ему в кожу:  
— Я так скучаю по тому, что было раньше.

***

Никто не знает, как они появились. Не было зомби-апокалипсиса, как в голливудских фильмах, вырвавшихся на свободу вирусов или бешеных обезьян. Цивилизация, какой ее помнили все, просто рухнула, словно карточный домик. Люди умирали слишком быстро — от болезней и несчастных случаев. Самоубийство стало нормой, словно мир окончательно сошел с ума. Умирали каждый день сотнями, а потом тысячами. Их не успевали кремировать — сваливали в огромные братские могилы и заливали бензином поверх. Ни правительство, ни медицинские центры не могли помочь — слишком много трупов, слишком мало причин. Исчезло правительство, медицинские центры стали закрываться, полиция пропала с улиц. Токио заполнили мертвецы. Подниматься они стали потом — из братских могил, из мусорных развалов, в которые их закапывали. Мертвецы выходили из домов, где умирали в постелях, и выбредали из моря, в которое бросались. Они стекались в огромные группы, бесконечную ленту разлагающихся на ходу трупов, и опустошали города один за одним. Их словно вело сверхъестественное чутье — мертвецы врывались в дома, где прятались люди, и облепляли на долгие дни машины с запершимися там живыми. Они вызывали страх и чувствовали его. Их укусы не приводили к какому-то особому заражению. Человек не превращался в зомби, не умирал раньше положенного и не пытался закусить товарищами — от человека оставалось слишком мало. 

***

— Лев, — Кенма никогда не говорит громко, но Лев всегда слышит его. — Солнце.  
Тот послушно кивает и достает из рюкзака крем от загара и потрепанную кепку. Ждет, пока Кенма сделает то же самое, и улыбается нежно, проводя пальцами по краю козырька.  
— Эту кепку подарила мне сестра. Говорила, что она подчеркивает цвет глаз, — Лев замолкает и темнеет лицом.  
Кенма не знает, что ему сказать — он никогда не был специалистом в человеческих отношениях, да и со Львом у них не ладилось еще со школы. Поэтому он просто пожимает плечами и размазывает по лицу пахнущую цветами массу: солнечный ожог — это последнее, что ему хотелось бы получить в нынешних условиях. Лев повторяет за ним, поправляет лямки рюкзака и пару раз подпрыгивает на месте.  
— Куда мы сегодня? — нарочито бодрым тоном спрашивает он.  
— Я... Не знаю, Лев. Куда бы мы ни пошли, будет одно и то же, — Кенма жует губу и поднимает глаза к небу.  
— Кенма-сан! — Лев в два шага оказывается возле него, вынуждает поднять голову и заглянуть в глаза. — Нельзя же быть таким пессимистичным!  
— Пока что это спасает нам жизнь, — огрызается Кенма и опускает голову.  
До ближайшего торгового центра они идут в полном молчании.

***

Кенма не сразу оказался со Львом. Когда появилась первая волна мертвецов, он отдыхал с родителями на Окинаве — наслаждался последними школьными каникулами, тишиной и кондиционированной прохладой номера. Люди вокруг кипели и радовались жизни, словно пытались стереть из памяти то, что происходило вокруг. Кенму тошнило от всего этого — от беспечной радости, от новостных сводок и щемящего чувства беспокойства, которые они вызывали. Словно он не видел чего-то важного, упускал какую-то деталь.   
Мирная жизнь закончилась в аэропорту Нарита. Слишком большое скопление людей — и мертвецы пришли за ними. Паника, порождаемая их появлением, только разогревала непомерный аппетит. Кенма потерял родителей в толпе, кто-то оттолкнул его с прохода, и он просто забился под металлические лавки зала ожидания. Вокруг него кричали и плакали люди, на кафельный пол падали ошметки выдранной плоти, и крови было столько, что его джинсы и футболка напитались ею до черноты. Кенма сжался в комок — его парализовало от страха, и даже упавшее прямо над ним выпотрошенное тело не заставило сорваться с места. С каждым новым воплем, которые раздавались все реже и реже, он сильнее сжимался, впивался ногтями в плечи и, как заведенный, шептал себе под нос: «Здесь никого нет, никого больше нет. Меня здесь нет».  
Когда последний мертвец, ковыляя, выбрался из залитого кровью и заваленного останками зала, на улице уже стемнело. Кенма выполз из-под лавки, попытался встать и тут же рухнул как подкошенный — ноги онемели настолько, что он ничего не чувствовал под собой. Ладонями он вляпался во что-то холодное и влажное, между пальцами проскользнула изодранная плоть — Кенма опустил взгляд и наткнулся на распоротый живот, в который по самые запястья ушли его руки. Тошнота подступила настолько резко, что даже в глаза потемнело. Он успел лишь отвернуться от трупа и выплеснуть содержимое собственного желудка на пол. Колени дрожали, живот сводило, и его рвало желчью еще несколько долгих минут.

***

Первый этаж огромного торгового центра разграблен. Кенма оглядывается, похлопывает себя по карманам и в голове прикидывает, что им может пригодиться. Моральные терзания по поводу грабежей отошли на второй план еще в самые первые дни — если хочешь выжить, то сделаешь и не такое. Кенма делает несколько шагов к разноцветной карте торгового центра и рукавом стирает с нее грязь и засохшую кровь.  
— Кенма-сан! — Лев окликает и кладет на плечо тяжелую руку. — Мы здесь не одни.  
Он говорит негромко, но Кенма всегда слышит его. Словно их тела уже настроились друг на друга и улавливают любое колебание — частый пульс, тихий шепот, напряженность мышц на руках. Лев невзначай скользит рукой вдоль своего рюкзака, прослеживая пальцами древко биты, и чуть сдвигается в сторону.  
Кенма разглядывает замерших перед ними людей с вялым любопытством. Последний раз они встречали живых восемь дней назад — шумно катающихся на байках парней на несколько лет старше. Тогда они предпочли спрятаться и понаблюдать издалека.  
— Что вы здесь забыли? — злобно спрашивает девушка, по виду ровесница самого Кенмы, и сжимает в грязных пальцах обломанную ножку стола. Кенма видит на ней засохшую кровь и трещины, его мозг фиксирует мелкие, кажущиеся многим неважными деталями — это помогает им со Львом выживать.   
Он выходит на свободное пространство и демонстративно разводит руки, демонстрируя безоружность. Лев копирует за ним. Девушка дергается, когда они сдвигаются, и на шаг отступает к разбитому фонтану.  
— Пополнить запасы хотели, — тихим голосом говорит Кенма и мотает головой в сторону входа в супермаркет.  
— Это наше место! Вы здесь чужаки! — кричит девушка и, чувствуя за спиной молчаливую поддержку своих подруг, замахивается на них своей импровизированной битой.  
Лев оказывается перед ней в два шага, перехватывает растрескавшуюся деревяшку и вежливо просит:  
— Мы много не возьмем. Только самое необходимое… и уйдем сразу же.  
Кенма видит, что девушки сбиваются плотнее, и каменеет. Лев привлекает внимание — не только своим ростом и широкими плечами, но и доброжелательным оскалом. В сочетании с вежливым тоном и сжимающимися на ножке пальцами это наверняка производит впечатление.  
— Лев, — Кенма устало произносит его имя и снова поворачивается к карте. — Не пугай людей. Все они врагами быть не могут.  
Он слышит, как девушки взвизгивают и торопливо убегают, а довольный Лев возвращается к нему. Кенма спиной ощущает его присутствие, его жар и передергивает плечами. 

Супермаркет разграблен, но Кенме удается найти почти все нужные им вещи. Он задумчиво переставляет перед собой банки с консервами, бутылки с водой и распотрошенные аптечки первой помощи.   
— Нам бы не помешали рюкзаки побольше, — задумчиво бормочет он.  
Лев крутится рядом, заглядывает через плечо и согласно угукает, разглядывая добытое.   
— Мне очень повезло, Кенма-сан, что я вас нашел, — улыбается он и сжимает на плече Кенмы пальцы, оглаживает большим ямочку у ключицы.  
По телу пробегает дрожь, от места касания разбегаются жаркие мурашки, и Кенме кажется, что чуть отросшие волосы на затылке становятся дыбом.   
Лев стал слишком часто его касаться, в его руках чувствуются нетерпение и сила, непонятная жажда — пугающая смесь. Кенма всегда считывал чужие намерения в прикосновениях и старался их избегать, но со Львом так не получается. Им приходится спать в обнимку, прятаться от мертвых в узких лазах и багажниках, в которые Лев помещается только чудом, они не отходят друг от друга на расстояние больше пяти метров.   
Он передергивает плечом, и Лев послушно отстраняется, растягивает горловину рюкзака и как попало закидывает в него провиант. Лев и тактичность — вещи, в школе казавшиеся несовместимыми. Кенма задумчиво проводит пальцем по ямке у ключицы, повторяя движения большого пальцы Льва, и прикрывает глаза. У него самого в голове в последнее время чертовщина какая-то творится, так что не ему кого-то обвинять.  
— На втором этаже есть магазин альпинистского снаряжения, можем поискать рюкзаки там, — как ни в чем не бывало предлагает Лев и закидывает лямки своего на плечо.  
Кенма согласно кивает и поднимается следом. От долгого сидения на полу у него затекают ноги, и он оступается, взмахивает нелепо руками и утыкается лицом в грудь замершего Льва. У того колотится сердце, и тело остро пахнет солнцем и потом. Кенма каменеет под обхватившими его руками, но не отстраняется — рядом со Львом ему уютно.  
— Пойдем, — через минуту просит он, стараясь не обращать внимания на тяжелый взгляд притаившейся у входа в супермаркет девушки.

***

Кенма перестал считать дни очень быстро. Выбравшись из аэропорта, он еще сутки слонялся по окрестности, не решаясь зайти дальше — сомнительная защита в виде развороченного терминала всегда была в зоне видимости. Но жаркое токийское лето и стремительное разложение усыпавших окрестности трупов выгоняло его с каждым разом все дальше. Кенма разворошил несколько чужих чемоданов, как мог отмылся в раковине и сменил окровавленные вещи на найденные. Одежда пахла незнакомым порошком и просыпавшимися в чемодане специями — Кенме от этого было неуютно. Словно он влез в чужую шкуру, не спросив разрешения. В его рюкзаке не нашлось бы ничего полезного для дальнего перехода, поэтому он без сожалений избавился от его содержимого — севшая консоль, до сих пор пахнущие мамиными духами полотенце и несколько старых футболок. Оставил только связку ключей от дома с дурацким брелоком, разрядившийся телефон с зарядным устройством и ученическую карту. На стоянке обнаружил рабочий еще мопед — осилить семьдесят пять километров до Токио по трассе своими силами он бы не смог. Мопед оказался потрепанным жизнью, но работоспособным и, что самое главное, с полным баком бензина.   
Кенма проехал большую часть пути, не встретив ни одного человека — ни живого, ни мертвого. Пробираться по трассе оказалось неожиданно тяжело — брошенные машины стояли как попало, образуя огромные заторы, на объезд растянувшейся поперек всей трассы аварии он мог потратить пару часов. До Кацусики он добрался за два с половиной дня, и там же мопед сломался.   
Кенма задумчиво сжевал энергетический батончик, вытянул из рюкзака начавшую вытираться на сгибах карту и повел пальцем дорогу до дома. Спиной он чувствовал припекающее солнце и легкий ветерок. Почти голливудская идиллия, подумал он про себя и поежился. В тех же голливудских фильмах в такие моменты обязательно что-нибудь случилось бы. Плечи и шея напряглись против воли, Кенма отшатнулся от капота машины, на которой разложил карту, и заозирался по сторонам. Вокруг, насколько хватало взгляда, не было никого, и все же затылок прихватывало фантомными ледяными пальцами.  
«Здесь никого нет», — всплыло в его голове, как мантра. Кенма не верил в субъективное и потустороннее, но до этой недели он и в живых мертвецов до конца не верил. Поэтому сорвал с себя рюкзак, торопливо сложил карту и с дороги сошел под прикрытие магазинов. На улице все еще никого не было, но сердце Кенмы продолжало бешено колотиться.  
Он забился в крохотный проулок между зданиями, присел за мусорной кучей и обхватил голову руками.  
— Здесь никого нет, никого-никого нет, — торопливой скороговоркой шептал он, пытаясь успокоиться.  
От кучи тянуло запахом разлагающихся продуктов, от жары и страха болела голова и расплывались черные круги перед глазами. Кенма задержал дыхание, выглянул на улицу и застыл. Возле его мопеда стоял мертвец — тело уже начало подгнивать, одежда испачкалась и изорвалась, вся грудь рубашки была в чем-то застывшем комками черном. Кенме хотелось не знать, что это, но он знал. К горлу подступила тошнота, он сглотнул и прижал руку ко рту. Мертвец поднял голову и посмотрел прямо на Кенму — почти глаза в глаза.   
— Никого нет, — выдавил из себя он, боясь пошевелиться.  
В голове не осталось ни одной мысли — сердце билось на удивление ровно и спокойно, привкус страха с гортани смыло, будто его и не было. Мертвец смотрел на Кенму и пошатывался, трогая изломанными пальцами сиденье мопеда. Изо рта у него торчала задняя часть жирной крысы, и Кенма снова почувствовал, как по пищеводу поднимается рвота. Ему хотелось закрыть глаза, но он не мог — что-то гипнотическое было в пустом взгляде мертвеца.  
Сколько они смотрели друг на друга, Кенма бы не сказал — солнце не изменило свое положение, но ему казалось, что прошел как минимум час. Мертвец напоследок колупнул разогревшееся сиденье и с тихим утробным стоном скрылся. 

***

Кенма чувствует себя до обиды нелепым. Магазин на втором этаже торгового центра, в который по завалам протащил его Лев, почему-то почти не тронут. На месте и обувь, и снаряжение, и многочисленная походная утварь, и провизия.  
— Как мало нам теперь для счастья надо, — со смешком говорит он Льву, дергая с полки ярко-рыжий походный рюкзак.  
За что его лямка зацепилась в процессе, он не знает, но итогом стал обвалившийся прямо на Кенму стеллаж. В пустом торговом центре металлический лязг разносится по всему этажу, Лев вскрикивает и тут же зажимает себе рот руками — Кенма видит это как в макросъемке. На него валятся ботинки, валик спального мешка и оставшиеся разноцветные рюкзаки. Он прикрывает голову и садится на корточки, стеллажи вокруг него складываются домиком и проседают почти на самую макушку. Кенма виском и скулой чувствует что-то горячее и выползает из-под завала прямо в руки перепуганного Льва.   
Он хватает Кенму так, что, кажется, хрустят ребра — ощупывает грубо, проверяя на переломы и поворачивает к себе голову, чтобы видеть длинную царапину.  
— Еще бы чуть-чуть, и задело глаз, — выдыхает Лев, вытаскивает из бокового кармана рюкзака облегченную аптечку и прикладывает к лицу Кенмы смоченный в антисептике бинт. — Вы же всегда аккуратный, Кенма-сан, что сегодня не так?  
Кенма молчит, только сжимает зубы, когда царапину начинает припекать, и исподлобья глядит на суетящегося Льва.  
Лев живой и яркий, от него тянет теплом, и в глазах всегда таится смешинка — он не заслужил всего этого. Идиотского конца света, толпы мертвецов и рефлексирующего Кенмы под боком. Ему кажется, что в глазах дрожит влага, и Кенма сердито щурится, смаргивает и сильнее отворачивает голову от внимательного взгляда Льва.  
Прикосновение языка к виску становится неожиданностью — Лев оставляет влажный след на коже, отстраняется и дует.   
— Чтобы не болело, — зачем-то оправдывается он и глуповато улыбается.

***

Кенма слонялся по улицам до вечера, набил рюкзак выпотрошенными из торгового автомата батончиками, нашел фонарик и поменял обычные кроссовки на пару крепких ботинок с армированными носами. В них было немного жарковато, но зато толстая подошва почти непробиваема. Кенма вышел на опустевшую торговую улочку, но сразу сбежал оттуда — запах разложения и разбросанные изломанные трупы отпугнули его лучше оживших мертвецов. Вечерело, солнце почти закатилось за горизонт, и на улице начало холодать. Кенма как раз раздумывал, где бы укрыться, когда затылок снова стиснули ледяные пальцы. Он как кролик застыл посреди парка и медленно огляделся, только сейчас замечая, что темнота вокруг него будто живая — шевелится и дышит. Животным чутьем, развившимся за эти несколько дней, Кенма понял, что вокруг него мертвецы. На круглой площади парка, под единственным работающим фонарем он стоял, обнимая набитый рюкзак, и изо всех сил вглядывался в темноту.  
Первый мертвец выскочил в десяти шагах от него. Кенма отшатнулся, вжался в кованный столб фонаря и попытался придушить в себе нарастающую панику.  
Никого, здесь никого, пустота, никого вокруг нет, ты не видишь никого — билось в голове нескончаемым речитативом.  
Кенма широко открытыми глазами следил за пошатывающимся трупом и лишь поэтому не пропустил, как размытым от скорости движением ему снесло голову.  
Брызги гнилой крови, как в замедленной съемке, контрапунктом отметили траекторию падения тела — как раз под ноги высоченному незнакомцу в прикрывающей лицо респираторной маске. Человек пошатнулся, запнулся об труп и тяжело осел рядом. Кенма буквально превратился в камень, пока тот расстегивал ремешки маски и стаскивал ее с потного лица.  
— Я, уф, даже не думал, что дышать в ней так тяжело, — незнакомец поднял на Кенму пронзительный взгляд и радостно, немного сумасшедше улыбнулся. — Кенма-сан!

Лев протащил его, запинающегося об вылезающие корни, прямо через лес в сторону храма. За спиной у него болтался полупустой рюкзак, а рот не затыкался ни на секунду:  
— Это кошмар какой-то, Кенма-сан! Токио сошел с ума за пару ночей. Просто... — он замолчал и гулко сглотнул комок в горле, — не только мертвые. Живые убивали друг друга. Родители сейчас в командировке, сестра с подругами в путешествии. Так что я просто собрался и рванул подальше от города, но по пути насели мертвецы. Я так рад, что встретил вас, Кенма-сан!  
Кенма резко остановился перед ступеньками и потянул Льва назад, подальше от высокой лестницы.  
— Нам туда не стоит идти, Лев, — тихо прошептал он и сильнее вцепился в рукав.  
Лев посмотрел на него с недоумением, но послушался. Даже отступил от лестницы на несколько шагов.   
— Почему? — он говорил шепотом, но Кенма, привыкший за последнее время прислушиваться к любому шороху, среагировал.  
— Они людей каким-то образом чувствуют. Страх, — поправился Кенма, разглядывая покрытое грязью и потом лицо Льва, — чем больше людей, тем больше паника. В храме наверняка уже есть люди, так что к ним нельзя.  
Лев послушно кивнул, сжал в теплой и твердой хватке пальцы Кенмы и потащил его в обратном направлении.  
— У меня в этом районе жили несколько приятелей, так что ориентироваться мне легче, — попытался объясниться Лев, выглядывая из-за дерева.  
— Тебе нужно волосы сбрить. Нормальный душ теперь нам не светит, так что... — невпопад заметил Кенма, послушно шагая за Львом.

Дождь загоняет их обратно в торговый центр. Лев проходит мимо замерших девушек прямо к эскалатору на второй этаж, не выпуская руки Кенмы из своей хватки. Кенма уже даже привык к такому — Лев тянет его за собой при каждом удобном случае.  
Они находят мебельный отдел — кровати пусть отсыревшие и пропахшие затхлостью, но спать на них можно. Кенма уходит за дождевиками, осторожно переступая через поваленные стеллажи. Уже на обратном пути он слышит истошный визг с первого этажа и бросается к выступающему прям над фонтаном крохотному балкону.  
На первом этаже мертвецы, Кенма быстро считает их по головам и отступает. Ему нужно найти Льва, пока тот не бросился на помощь. Дождевики оттягивают карман толстовки, но Кенма даже не обращает на них внимания — во весь дух несется к заваленному стульями и мусором остановившемуся эскалатору. Лев уже маячит на спуске, зажавший в руках бейсбольную биту, он пытается пробежать по ступеням, но останавливается на окрик Кенмы:  
— Лев! Уже поздно, — он указывает на образовавших кольцо мертвецов и старается не обращать внимание на истошные крики. — Быстро ко мне!  
Мертвецы не успокоятся, пока не пожрут плоть почти до костей, но Кенма и Лев привлекли внимание отставшей парочки.  
— Лев! — снова кричит Кенма, срывая горло.  
Он не привык кричать, не может уже — отвык за все время, что они таскаются по окрестностям Токио.  
Лев мотает головой и сильнее сжимает пальцы на рукояти биты, но отворачивается и бежит назад. В мебельном отделе, где осталась большая часть их вещей, нет дверей — лишь опускающаяся решетка. Кенма подцепляет ее вешалкой и опускает как раз к тому моменту, когда первый мертвец забирается на второй этаж.   
Лев замирает напротив, держа наперевес биту и не сводя тяжелого взгляда с ковыляющего к ним трупа. Кенма отступает на несколько шагов, тянет его за рукав следом, но Лев не реагирует — отдергивает руку и почти вплотную становится к решетке. Они с мертвецом разглядывают друг друга, гнилые пальцы пролезают в ячейки решетки и касаются закаменевшего лица Льва. Кенму передергивает от страха — не за себя, а за Льва. Однако страх есть страх, мертвец чувствует его и поворачивается к Кенме.   
Лев тихонько рычит и бьет битой по решетке, переключая его внимание обратно, и скалится как животное в ответ на тихий утробный вой. Кенма медленно выдыхает, берет себя в руки, и в голове уже привычная пластинка: «Здесь никого нет. Ничего живого, ничего вкусного». Он подходит ко Льву сзади, утыкается лбом между лопаток и обнимает, скрещивает руки на животе, вжимается всем телом в сведенную судорогой спину.  
— Ты не посмеешь оставить меня, — шепчет он так, чтобы Лев наверняка услышал. — Я пойду за тобой следом, и мы умрем оба. Как те девушки.  
Лев вздрагивает, кладет горячую ладонь на переплетенные пальцы и опускает голову. Мертвец теряет к ним интерес и жалобно воет. Кенма морщится и сильнее вжимает лицо в теплую спину.  
— Завтра я что-нибудь придумаю, — говорит он и отступает от решетки в глубину небольшого зала. — Только сейчас не уходи.  
Лев тянется за ним, опускает биту и, наконец, поворачивается к мертвецу спиной. Они устраиваются на широкой кровати — в одежде и обуви, с рюкзаками вместо подушек. Кенма поворачивается ко Льву лицом, переплетает их пальцы и прикрывает глаза. Ему много что придется сказать завтра — не только о возможном укрытии, но и... про другие мысли тоже, но пока что он позволяет себе прижиматься губами к выступающим костяшкам Льва и чуть выгибаться под широкой ладонью, гладящей его вдоль позвоночника.

Утром они выбираются на крышу торгового центра и рассматривают волнующиеся толпы мертвецов, устремившиеся к шоссе. Ливень прошел, но квартал не стал выглядеть чище — вокруг виднелись разорванные тела, горы мусора и брошенные разбитые машины.  
— Если мы сможем туда добраться, то может быть легче. На Тосиме почти никто не живет, но есть дома и какая-никакая инфраструктура. Плохая идея, на самом деле, но мы должны убраться туда, где меньше людей. Скоро все это начнет разлагаться, и… — он не заканчивает фразу, но Лев согласно кивает.  
— Я пойду с вами, Кенма-сан, — говорит он, и в тоне его то же безоговорочное доверие, которое Кенма слышал на волейбольной площадке. — Даже если останется три минуты до конца света, я пойду туда, куда вы решите.  
У них за спинами нагруженные рюкзаки и полная неизвестность перед ногами, но эта фраза греет Кенму лучше, чем вылезшее из-за тяжелых туч солнце.


End file.
